Handling of raw timber in large batches in particular is often problematic due to different diameters, lengths and curvatures of logs. Raw timber brought in bundles to the feeder deck by a tractor or a front loader needs to be sorted and forwarded quickly and reliably for further handling. Conventionally, this type of work has been carried out using different kinds of step feeders. Depending on the implementation, these are, however, either large, slow and expensive or complicated and require a lot of servicing. Moreover, it is hard to find equipment that would be suitable as such for sorting logs to be fed to a log splitter.